O Gato da Meia Noite
by nanetys
Summary: Tudo começou quando Ichigo encontrou o gato mais estranho que já havia visto. Mal imaginava o quanto aquilo mudaria sua vida. .:Grimmjow/Ichigo:. .:U.A:.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach e seus personagens obviamente pertencem apenas a Tite Kubo, né galear._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Nunca havia acreditado naquela coisa de maldição. Sempre tivera a mais absoluta certeza de que, se havia algo que _não fosse real_ eram as tais "maldições" e "feitiços". Sempre achou que aquela era a maior lorota do mundo. Podia acreditar em Deus, fantasmas, até fadas, talvez. Mas não ia acreditar que, só por fazer uns movimentos estranhos e falar uma série de palavras sem nexo alguém poderia mudar o destino de outras pessoas.

E, no entanto, ele estava vivendo a mais magnífica prova de que maldições eram reais, e que poderiam acabar com a vida de uma pessoa. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, era... Bom, não podia ser real, por mais que fosse. Porém, lá estava ele, vendo a vida de alguém ficar de pernas pro ar – e, o que era pior, estava levando ele junto pro fundo do poço.

Sabia que, depois daquilo, as coisas não seriam iguais, nunca mais. Primeiro, ia desenvolver felinofobia**¹**. Depois, passaria a desconfiar de todas as pessoas que lhe aparecessem na frente – afinal de contas, vai saber se o seu vizinho não vira um lobo gigante toda lua cheia? Então, nunca, _nunca mais_, chegaria a duzentos metros de distância de um cemitério, porque é sempre nesses lugares que acontecem rituais macabros. E, por fim, ia se trancar em seu quarto sempre que seu pai _pensasse_ em abrir a clínica.

Ou seja: já ia se despedir da sanidade mental permanentemente. Sua vida social estaria acabada – afinal, como poderia se socializar com as pessoas se sempre ficasse pensando na possibilidade delas serem amaldiçoadas? Garotas? Um padre gordo e nojento faria mais sucesso entre elas do que ele. Era o fim.

_E o culpado de tudo era aquele maldito de cabelos azuis metido a valentão._

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Quem tá vivo sempre aparece, falaê. q

__Enfim, eu sou a vergonha do fandom e não sei como tenho cara de postar uma longfic visto que abandonei todas as outras, mas juro de coração que vou tentar finalizar essa, ok. Já tenho até uns capítulos prontos e etc.

(E poarr o que aconteceu com o ffnet que eu demorei cinco vidas pra re-descobrir como fuçar isso aqui? Foi só um ano, poxa. D8)

_**Reviews para eu me sentir bem-vinda de volta ao site e etc. \runz**_


	2. Capítulo Um

_Nem._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

Ichigo sentou-se no banco, abraçando o próprio peito, enquanto tremia de frio. Ele conseguia enxergar a própria respiração, e seu nariz e as pontas dos dedos estavam congelando. Sabia que seria melhor ir para casa, mas não queria voltar para lá. Naquele momento, ouviu um sino de igreja anunciar a meia-noite. A noite era de lua-cheia, não havia uma só estrela no céu e a rua estava deserta. Era altamente deprimente ficar ali, e ele sabia que, ultimamente, andava tendo pensamentos muito depressivos. Mas _não queria_ voltar para casa, porque chegando lá ele iria dormir, e não estava nem um pouco a fim de dormir. Andava tendo pesadelos. Apesar de nunca se lembrar de como eles eram ao acordar, sabia que eram pesadelos porque acordava _apavorado_.

Suspirou e começou a massagear os braços, que tremiam. Teve vontade de jogar a merda daquela jaqueta no lixo, porque ela não esquentava porcaria nenhuma. Sabia que ia acabar pegando um resfriado, mas era orgulhoso demais para simplesmente desistir para um _ventinho_. "Ótimo, agora estou competindo com o vento" pensou, apesar de continuar resistindo ao frio.

Então, ele ouviu um barulho. Era um som baixo de respiração, mas a rua estava silenciosa o bastante para que ele escutasse. Olhou para onde acreditava ser a origem do som, procurando alguém – ou algo – na escuridão da noite. Enquanto fazia isso, não percebeu que uma criatura grande e branca sentava-se do outro lado. Por isso, tomou um susto ao ouvir a criatura ronronar. Olhou assustado para ela, e viu o que era.

- Um gato...? – perguntou, sem acreditar que tinha passado por todo aquele suspense de filme de terror por causa de um gato.

O gato era branco, com olhos num tom bem vivo de azul. Seu pescoço e suas patas eram negros, assim como seu focinho, a ponta de sua cauda e uma pequena mancha circular em suas costas. O gato era enorme, tinha o tamanho de um labrador. Era grande demais para um gato e pequeno demais para um tigre. Ichigo só podia julgar que era um gato porque ainda não o havia atacado e porque não via motivo para um animal selvagem estar tão longe da mata. Ele encarava Ichigo com seus grandes olhos azuis, como se esperasse algo. O garoto suspirou e colocou a mão no pescoço do animal, dizendo:

- Sinto muito, amigo, mas eu não tenho nada para te dar. – O gato fez um som que lembrava um rosnado e arreganhou os dentes. Ichigo tirou a mão dele, com medo de que o animal o mordesse, e, repentinamente, o gato voltou a ficar calmo. – Então você não gosta de carinho, é? – o gato olhou com uma cara que parecia dizer "não é óbvio?". – Caramba, parece até que você entende o que eu digo. – então, o gato fez algo que Ichigo nunca pensou que faria um animal fazer: revirou os olhos e bufou.

Ichigo não conseguia parar de encarar o gato, como se esperasse que ele fizesse mais uma expressão tão... _Humana_. Porém, o felino apenas lambia as próprias patas, sem nenhuma expressão específica, como qualquer gato. Depois de um tempo, ele parou de lamber as patas e olhou desconfiado para Ichigo, que ainda o encarava. Então, balançou a cabeça e saltou do banco, sumindo nas sombras da noite.

- Eu estou ficando louco. – disse Ichigo, para si mesmo. Sentiu que todas as extremidades de seu corpo congelavam, e chegou à conclusão de que havia pego um resfriado. "Talvez eu esteja alucinando", pensou, enquanto se levantava do banco e ia para casa, sem perceber que um par de olhos azuis o vigiava.

**- # -**

- Você está terrível, Ichigo. – disse Renji, assim que viu o amigo chegar à escola. Ichigo estava com o nariz vermelho, devido ao resfriado que pegara, com olheiras profundas, pálido, com os lábios rachados e até seu cabelo parecia meio despenteado. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu fiquei até tarde zanzando na... na... ATCHIM! Rua. – respondeu Ichigo. – Acho que peguei um resfriado.

- Você _acha_? – perguntou Renji, num tom sarcástico. – Mas o que você ficou fazendo na rua até tão tarde?

- Eu só quis sair para espairecer um pouco. – respondeu Ichigo, espirrando logo em seguida. – Merda, odeio ficar resfriado.

- E pra quê você precisava espairecer?

- Você não acha que já está querendo saber coisas demais, Renji?

- Hmph. Problema seu, então. – disse Renji, irritado. Naquele momento, o sinal tocou e os dois entraram na sala de aula.

As duas últimas aulas eram de história, e Ichigo já estava exausto, o que não contribuía para que ele se interessasse pela aula – já bem _desinteressante_. O professor explicava, pausadamente, sobre os deuses egípcios. Tinha tudo para ser uma aula emocionante, se não fosse pela voz monótona do professor. Nem o assassinato bem planejado de Osíris e a jornada da deusa Ísis tiveram o poder de prender a atenção de Ichigo, que no meio da aula passou a olhar pela janela, deixando seu pensamento vagar sem rumo.

- Kurosaki, posso saber o que há de tão interessante aí fora? – Ichigo levou um susto ao ouvir o professor tão perto de si. Murmurou um inaudível "desculpe" e abaixou o rosto. O professor se afastou enquanto dizia: - Prosseguindo, a deusa Bastet era simbolizada por um gato. Às vezes, confunde-se com Sekhmet. Diz a lenda que Sekhmet era furiosa e descontrolada, e, por essa razão, foi escolhida pelo deus Rá para castigar a humanidade. De acordo com a lenda, ela desempenhou a função com tal dedicação que Rá precisou embebedá-la para que não aniquilasse a raça humana. Daí, teria nascido Bastet. – ele fez uma pausa, para ver se alguém diria algo, então prosseguiu: - O gato teve muita importância na cultura egípcia. Não só Bastet, mas também Hathor e Rá eram encarnados em gatos. Logo, o gato está claramente associado à Grande Deusa e, conseqüentemente, ao ciclo Fecundidade-Fertilidade-Sexualidade-Água-Lua.

- Lua? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Sim, Kurosaki. Se você tivesse prestado atenção na aula desde o início, se lembraria que Bastet era a deusa da Lua. Bom, além disso, Bastet era relacionada a muitas coisas, como à diversão, por exemplo. Também há rituais de Bastet para muitas coisas... – o professor pigarreou e abriu o livro. – Agora, façam os exercícios da página 124 da apostila, do 1 ao 14 como lição de casa, para a semana que vem.

Naquele mesmo instante, o sinal tocou, anunciando o término da aula. Todos se levantaram o mais rápido possível, correndo em direção à porta, quase desesperados. Apenas Ichigo não se misturou àquela baderna, pois ainda se sentia fraco por causa do resfriado. Enquanto arrumava – vagarosamente – suas coisas na mochila, o professor se aproximou e disse:

- Kurosaki, está tudo bem com você? Você me parecia muito distraído, hoje.

- Ahn? Ah, não é nada. É só que... Ontem eu fiquei até tarde na rua e acho que peguei um resfriado. – respondeu, enquanto coçava o nariz, ameaçando espirrar.

- Você não estava vandalizando, estava? – perguntou o professor, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não, senhor. – respondeu Ichigo. – Eu só estava... – ele espirrou, amaldiçoando a idéia idiota que teve de ficar naquele frio. – Espairecendo.

- É, mas você pareceu se interessar quando comecei a falar de Bastet. Você já conhecia a lenda dela?

- Na verdade, eu só tinha ouvido falar dela. Não sei por que me interessei por ela. Acho que é porque a aula já estava acabando e eu estava sentindo menos sono. Só isso.

O professor balançou a cabeça, e Ichigo, jogando a mochila sobre os ombros, se retirou da sala.

**- # -**

Assim que Ichigo chegou em casa, percebeu que havia algo errado, pois ninguém estava lá. Sua casa ficava ao lado da clínica onde seu pai trabalhava, e às vezes suas irmãs faziam um trabalho de "enfermeiras" por lá, quando havia alguma emergência. Portanto, se ninguém estava em casa, era porque havia alguma emergência. Porém, Ichigo não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto nada no caminho de volta que pudesse ser uma emergência.

O garoto apenas deu de ombros, sem se incomodar. Se precisassem dele, o chamariam. Preparou um lanche e, em seguida, foi ver televisão. Ficou sapeando de canal, sem assistir nada específico, largado no sofá. Espirrava de dez em dez minutos, e num dos espirros cuspiu metade do sanduíche que comia. Bufando, foi pegar uma vassoura para limpar aquilo. Quando acabou, jogou-se no sofá novamente, muito entediado. Por outro lado, estava cansado demais para fazer alguma coisa. "Um resfriado pode acabar com a gente", pensou, após espirrar quatro vezes seguidas.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir dormir. – falou, levantando-se do sofá. – Pelo menos, não vou morrer de tédio...

Se dirigiu às escadas, praticamente se arrastando. Porém, no exato momento em que ele colocava o pé no primeiro degrau, Yuzu abriu a porta com estrondo, e gritou:

- NII-CHAN! Rápido, rápido, rápido! Vem comigo! – ela correu até ele e o puxou pelo braço.

- Yuzu... Espera... _O que foi_? – perguntou Ichigo, enquanto ela o arrastava para a clínica.

- Teve um acidente nas redondezas... Um moço foi atropelado, e eu não acho a Karin-chan! – a garota respondeu, ansiosa. – O papai tá cuidando do motorista do carro, que também se machucou, e acabou a gaze!

- Ahn? E eu com isso? – Ichigo não entendia a lógica daquilo, mas Yuzu revirou os olhos, e o levou para dentro da clínica.

- Não é _óbvio_? Você precisa ficar com o moço enquanto eu vou comprar gaze!

- Mas...

Ela abriu a porta de um dos quartos, empurrando Ichigo para dentro. Ele podia ouvir seu pai trabalhando no quarto ao lado. E, na cama do quarto, havia um rapaz alto e forte, de aproximadamente uns dezoito – ou talvez vinte – anos e cabelos azuis. Ele estava sem camisa, e era possível enxergar machucados por todo seu peito, assim como alguns cortes em seu rosto, e ele estava desacordado. Ichigo não se deu ao trabalho de continuar encarando-o; apenas virou-se para sua irmã e disse:

- Yuzu, se liga! Eu não posso ficar com ele, vou acabar passando pra ele o meu resfriado. Deixa que eu compro a gaze.

- Não, você sempre erra e nunca sabe qual comprar! – respondeu ela, veemente. – Eu não vou demorar nem vinte minutos, nii-chan.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas"! – falou ela, batendo a porta.

Ichigo bufou, irritado, e sentou-se numa cadeira que havia ao lado da cama. Continuava espirrando a toda hora, apesar do esforço que fazia para não acordar o rapaz. Estava voltando a ficar entediado, então começou a procurar algo para fazer. Depois de um tempo observando o quarto, viu um monte de panos jogados no chão. Foi até eles e os ergueu. Aquilo _já tinha sido_ uma camisa, mas agora estava completamente destroçada. Voltou os olhos para o homem que ainda dormia, e de volta para a camisa. "Deve ter sido um acidente bem feio" pensou, voltando a sentar-se. Continuava espirrando, e aquilo o deixava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Eu sei que você não tem culpa de nada, – falou, olhando o homem de cabelos azuis, que ainda dormia, após uma longa seqüência de espirros – mas eu espero que você pegue meu resfriado, para a Yuzu aprender a me dar ouvidos.

- E se isso acontecer, eu acabo com a sua raça. – respondeu o outro, sem abrir os olhos.

- Você está acordado? – perguntou Ichigo, surpreso. O outro abriu os olhos e respondeu, num tom irônico:

- O que você acha, cabeção?

Ichigo não respondeu. Apenas cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, com uma expressão zangada no rosto. Demorou pelo menos dez minutos para que Ichigo percebesse que, se o cara já estava acordado não ia precisar mais de uma babá. Duh.

- Ok, se você já está bem eu vou indo.

- Não pode. – respondeu o homem. – Sua irmã te mandou ficar aqui, e ela não te disse para sair caso eu acordasse.

- Seu...

- Nii-san, já voltei! – ao ouvir a voz de Yuzu, os dois voltaram os rostos para a porta. Ela entrou e encarou o homem na cama. – Ah, então você já acordou, senhor...?

- Jaegerjaques. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

- Hum, Sr. Jaegerjaques. Está se sentindo bem? – Yuzu se aproximou dele, com um termômetro em mãos, enquanto dizia a Ichigo: - Já pode ir, nii-san.

Enquanto Yuzu dizia isso, seu pai entrava no quarto, e Ichigo aproveitou a deixa para sumir dali.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Pois é.

Nem eu sei, galera, nem eu sei.


End file.
